User talk:Groxiuos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Groxiuos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesecret1070 (Talk) 21:37, September 23, 2009 Hello- I am Deathwalker 13000, the other administrator to this site. I just wanted to thank you for seriously improving the Sephiroth page. It was written that way before I even joined this wikia. Arbiter 03:50, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You must no realize it Edwin... This new editor is Ian... "I know that it's Ian... Hey Ian, I know you're on..." That I am, that I am. Groxiuos 20:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Be prepared Ian, I'll see you Monday. Hee-Hee. 23:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) "..." Arbiter 20:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Yes...? Groxiuos 20:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok? NOOOOO!! COMPANION CUBE!!-- 20:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Wow, first Michael is sick, now me. I would of still gone to school though, but then I missed the bus. On the plus side, I'm getting my liscense today now. Adopt a Stub Now that we have reached 1000 articles, it's time to kick back and work on those articles that we do have, but do not have an adequate amount of information. Therefore, we are asking that all users pick one article stub, preferably one that that user knows a bit about, and focus on improving that stub into a full-fledged, well-written, organized article. Users who participate are allowed to edit other articles, but focus mainly on one stub. To Adopt a Stub, put a heading at the top of the page that says you have adopted the stub. EX: (User:Deathwalker 13000 has adopted this stub). Then work on it until it is unanimous among all users that it is an adequate article. Once again, we are doing this to improve the vast number of stubs on this wiki. Thanks, and keep editing! Arbiter 00:06, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey? You on Ian? Nope. Groxiuos 19:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Put the GLaDOS battle video on the page. Will do Groxiuos 02:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) This Video lol, this video made me LOL! -Friscoal Halloweeeeen! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!-- 18:59, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, you too. Groxiuos 01:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Tee hee!-- 23:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I didn't do any trick-or-treating, but not many people came by my house, so I got to eat the stuff I would of handed out, which was awesome. Groxiuos 23:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Backstory I'm gonna change mine, it's kinda boring right now... Groxiuos 23:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Well, that's done, now I just need to draw an avatar, scan it on and I am good to go. "You copied my idea..." Arbiter 04:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry... any resemblance was and is unintentional. I passed you up agian! Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving, Groxious! But no attacking heroes!-- 17:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanksgiving is a no fight day. Along with Christmas, Easter, the Fourth of July, and Arbor Day. Groxiuos 23:24, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Agreed.-- 00:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Active Users 2009 To the most active users on Villains Wiki: Good job on the work you have done so far. This image displays the eight most currently active users (In anthro chibi form). From left to right: Magma Dragoon, The Secret, Groxious, Rune, Arbiter, Inferno Pendragon, Saber, and M-Nuva. Once again, good job, and enjoy villains wiki. Arbiter 05:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Dissidia I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE Chaos (I hate the Warrior of Light even more). Um, care to explain? Well, actually, come to think of it, I don't hate Chaos nearly that much, but I hate the Warrior of Light. Why? Because it took me forever to figure out a strategy to beat him (when he was level 93). A level 102 Shantotto wasn't nearly as much of a challenge. I couldn't fight any of the guys above level 80 some What are your best characters? Warrior of Light and Cloud. Deathwlker's favorites are as follows: *1. Terra - Terra's Ultima spell is icredible. Plus, she has the ability to attack twice as fast twice as much in EX mode. Plus, I don't think her character is not unlikeable. *2. Sephiroth - I think we can all agree that Sephiroth exudes awesomeness. *3. Shantotto - She's funnier than Kefka. ("Total Loser.") *4. Cloud - Big sword. That is all. *5. Squall - I dunno. Just like him. Hate fighting him. Good list. Yeah, Sephiroth is awesome, just stinks that the baddies don;t have a story mode, would make leveling them up much easier. You can level up the other characters in the Duel Collesseum. And by the way, Geostigma is caused by Jenova's cells entering the body, but the cells are not the actual disease itself. Editing BEAST Ian! 18:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Well... I'm just doing little things... like adding categories and pics... Groxiuos 18:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Still, you are being an animal! Hee-Hee. Got nothin better to do You have earned the Jenova award! Awesome! You have earned the Darth Vader award! I can't help but think you are making these up as you go Stop editing! 19:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Edit more. Groxiuos 19:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) hey. 19:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) hi... Groxiuos 19:27, January 13, 2010 (UTC) how are you doing? ok, why? dunno. you coming tonight? Dunno hm.... Hey guys go to Forum:Contact Information. My page Contact 04:52, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Well dude... Looks like me and you are rivals in editing! You could very easily surpass me in four more edits... so to make sure I retain my status on the featured users list, I shall continue editing and/or creating articles. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 14:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Both of us have already surpassed Magma Dragoon, so I'm wondering why he is still on the list... Groxiuos 17:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Well that's because some lists don't update immediately... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 20:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Still... it was like that when the list updated... Well I shall soon catch up to hero but! Not just yet though. And did you see that I'm on Heroes wiki as well. That makes it six wikis that I've officially joined. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 22:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh really? Once the editing race ends on this wiki I'll go back to heroes. Don't worry Groxious he only has 14 edits on the wiki. Hey check the battle. 03:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Mhmm A request for a new page I think we should do a page on internet trolls. They are some of the biggest villains in the world. LOL that would be a good one... but! I'm not sure that would actually count... I'm with you pal all the way but! Again... I don't know about anyone else... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Go for it, as long as the article works and you justify it I see no reason why you couldn't Hello I would like to invite you to my new wiki, The Artifacts Tome. Feel free to ask me any questions if you wish! Welcome to your doom! 14:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Customsuperheroes wiki Hi, my name is Mind Lord I am on the administrative board for Customsuperheroes wiki, a wikia where you can create pages for your own original heroes or villains. We currently have less then 4 contributors, and anyone can post please take a look at the site. Mind Lord 07:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It's gotten pretty warm over there in Frisco, hasn't it? My page Contact 00:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and it is nice. Funny how about a month ago it was snowing in Frisco. And it's been in the high 60s and low 70s in northern Florida as well. My page Contact 01:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I wish it'd snow here in Florida... but since it's Florida it never will... /._.\ When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) It came close one day. I think the coldest it's ever been this winter in Fleming Island is about 30. My page Contact 01:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I live in St. Augustine. But man.... hearing about all these people who've been snowed in makes me veeeerrrrry jealous! In fact I'm envious. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) That's about an hour drive from where I live. My page Contact 01:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait a second there Parker... where exactly do you live? Fleming Island. It's in Orange Park, near Jacksonville. My page Contact 03:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Holy ****!!! I used to live in Fleming Island! In fact I lived there twice! Seriously? When? The first time when I was eleven... I think that'd be about 2003... I was born in 1991. The second time was definately in 2006. And in 2009 I moved to St. Augustine. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...what school did you go to? My page Contact 23:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I finished it I finished the chibi Aeris and Groxious like you asked. Sweet, thanks. Characters I drew your character. Arbiter 02:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Feel free to start editing the story Tricks and Puzzles on the User Battles 2 page! 14:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse shall destroy you!!! Arbiter 02:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) harsh... Groxious, the story Tricks and Puzzles has been deleted and is ready to start over, if you want to join feel free! Hey Spam(1695 times) Troll. Darn you Al...